


TMI

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Payback, Stripping, Zat fire, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Short stand-alone one-shot. A Daniel and Vala romance. Cam witnesses something he walks away from though later Teal'c recounts what Cam does not want to know.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	TMI

~0i0~

Cam sauntered down the hallway towards Daniel's office to let Daniel and Vala know that his mother had sent a package of food and gifts for SG1 who were on duty Christmas day. Cam knew Vala would be excited and happy to be celebrating the holiday, besides she was really fond of his mom and....

The unmistakable sound of Zat fire coming from Daniel's office astonished him and he broke into a run. When he came into the room he skidded to a stop, looked at Daniel laying prone on the floor, and asked Vala, “What the hell!?”

Nonchalantly, Vala shrugged and mumbled, “He's fine. I zatted him. A little bit.”

“Why?” Cam peered at the unconscious archeologist to be sure he was breathing.

“Because.” Frowning, Vala lifted her gaze to her CO then back to the body on the floor.

“Because why?”

“He canceled our date, that he tried to say wasn't a date, which it definitely was a date because we were going to the store to get snacks, and then go to a movie. That is dinner and a movie so it is a date!”

Cam squatted down and checked Daniel's pulse. Standing he glared at Vala. “So you zatted him?”

“I used the lowest setting, just a little love tap. I told him the last time he canceled our 'it's not a date' date that I would shoot him!”

“That's just not right.” Cam shook his head.

“He'll be fine.” Vala nudged Daniel to ensure he was still stunned, then she started pulling his black tee shirt from the hem upwards.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Stripping him.”

“Whoa, Vala, hold up there, I'm confused.”

Vala sighed quite loudly. “He stripped me - redressed me after he zatted me. I'm just following in his footsteps or strip steps or whatever it would be called.”

“Prometheus?”

“Yes.” She grunted trying to force one of Daniel's arms out of the tee shirt.

“That was a long time ago, Vala.”

“So? I still deserve to see all of him. And I need to do this before he wakes up. Can you help me?”

“HELL NO! I was never here.” Cam spun on his heels and darted out of the room.

A frustrated sigh from Vala was all she could manage as she leaned over her captive trying to figure out the best way to proceed.

“Ow. Wha... Oh, you. What are you doing?” Daniel squinted his eyes at Vala.

“I'm going to see you naked. I think it's called backpay..”

“Payback. Okay,” Daniel moaned closing his eyes.

Confused, Vala knelt up. Hands on hips she asked, “What do you mean by 'okay'? Daniel? Daniel are you awake or not? Humph! This is much more of an arduous task then I assumed it would be.”

“Boots first.” Daniel managed to say.

Vala popped right back up to her knees. “What!?”

“You'll never get the pants off if you don't start with the boots. Just get this over with, this floor is both cold and really hard.”

“You could help, you know. Daniel? Daniel?” She opened one of his eyes with her thumb. “Lovely blue... oh, gone again are you? Damn, Daniel! Okay, fine. Boots. Boots first.”

Tossing one boot and one sock aside she grinned. “I've seen these toes – they're quite the cute little piggies. But I am aiming for the main event since I've seen all the rest, here and there. However, I'll also flip you over for the lovely six view... which you would have had to do to get that Super Soldier suit off of me and then flip me back to get me into that flight suit. Hmmm, what will I put you into? I'll just toss a blanket over you and be done with it.”

~0i0~

A few hours later, Cam cautiously peeked into Daniel's office. “No one there, hmm,” he said then wandered off down the hall.

~0i0~

Vala's bed was a jumbled mess of forgotten covers and lost pillows with the top sheet barely covering them from low on Vala's back and not quite covering his lower abdomen. Daniel was on his back, one arm across his brow, the other arm was wrapped around Vala's back as she lay half on him. He starred at the ceiling, a small smile upon his lips.

With a barely audible sigh, she ran a hand down his chest. “You know we could have done this a lot sooner.”

“I wasn't ready for this a lot sooner.”

“Alright. Though I'm tempted to say thank you.”

“Thank me?”

“For all of it. For suggesting we take the stripping to my quarters. I thoroughly enjoyed it. The stripping it and the fondling it, the doing it, each and every time... well all of it. But the strip was almost my favorite part. I was so turned on I could barely breathe.”

“Mmm, I completely understand.”

“Really? Does that mean on the Prometheus you, you....”

“... Yes, it means that it was by far THE most difficult endeavor of my life. I will never forget how insanely sexy you looked.”

Vala tossed the sheet aside and lifted her head up to see him. “And now... am I still ....”

Daniel rolled over taking her beneath him. “More than ever.”

~0i0~

Cam stopped at Daniel's office door and stood there a moment.

“Colonel Mitchell, do you need something?”

“Just checkin' to see if one or the other killed the other one. But still not here, no bodies.”

“They are in Vala Mal Doran's room.”

“Huh? Together? Like not just Vala? I mean it is 0100. How do you know that's where they are?”

“Because earlier I came upon them while coming from my quarters. They were locked in an embrace, kissing frantically as Val Mal Doran was, at the same time, trying to open her door. You see, Daniel Jackson had his back leaning on her door with Vala Mal Doran facing him, he had one hand under her shirt apparently cupping one of her breasts while also attempting to undo her....”

“TMI big guy, TMI.”

~End


End file.
